


you got your momma's taste, but you got my mouth

by bloodredcherries



Series: Law and Order: Riverdale Victims Unit [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: “I love you, Charlotte,” he murmured. “You’re the best Valentine’s day present ever.”





	you got your momma's taste, but you got my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the world of 'were like northern stars (on a narrow way)' but I feel it stands on its own.

“She’s beautiful, babe,” FP whispered, as he held the baby close to him, his eyes filled with adoration. “Happy Valentine’s day, little one.” He leaned over to press a kiss to Alice’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s day to you, too.”

 

“This wasn’t what I intended to spend our Valentine’s day doing,” Alice said, her tone sounding equally parts rueful and exhausted. “She must have decided that she had other ideas.” 

 

“I love you, Alice,” he said, and he smoothed her hair back with his free hand, while he expertly cradled the baby with the other. Charlotte seemed to be nonplussed by the fact that her arrival had been an unexpected addition to the holiday, and he admired that in the baby. “Guess she didn’t like being told what to do, eh?”

 

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me,” she admitted. “I mean, she is our daughter. I definitely don’t like being told what to do.” 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’m okay,” she said. “Just sore, and exhausted,” she added. “I feel like I got my ass kicked, and that I could sleep for days. Not that I think this little one will let that happen.” She reached out for the baby, and he moved closer to her, happy to oblige, and he settled her in her arms. “Hello, Charlotte. What made you decide that your induction date wasn’t good enough?” 

 

“I told you, babe,” he said. “She’s your daughter. She doesn’t like being told what to do.” 

 

Alice laughed. “No, I suppose not,” she agreed. “I guess I should be glad she didn’t want to wait, given that she’s ten pounds already. Come sit with us, I want to cuddle. We want to cuddle.” 

 

“It’s not going to hurt you?” FP asked, his tone wary. “I don’t want to make you -- or her -- uncomfortable.” 

 

Gladys had never really let FP interact with her or their children on this level when they were newborns, or while she was pregnant, but Alice had insisted that he was to be involved at every opportunity that presented itself, and he supposed that he was fully capable of trusting her instincts and cuddling with her and their daughter, in spite of his fears of hurting the infant. He was still in awe at the fact that he and Alice had created such an adorable thing -- not that their daughter was a thing, no, not at all -- and the fact that Alice had gone through everything naturally had been even more amazing to him. Sure, his wrist still hurt, but he was sure that nothing was broken. 

 

Well. Mostly.

 

Alice was scrappy, and even more so when she was trying to avoid giving birth in his truck. 

 

“I’m sore because I didn’t realize I was in labor, and almost gave birth in a pickup truck,” Alice told him, her tone droll. “Then, by the time we got here I was fully dilated and couldn’t get an epidural. You joining me in the bed will make me feel better, not worse. I don’t think I will ever be able to look Fred in the eyes, ever again…”

 

“Fred will get over it,” he said, and he carefully settled himself on the bed beside her, his eyes gravitating to the little one that she was holding, who was wearing a bright pink hat, that the nurses had explained were hand knit for all of the babies that were born on the holiday. “I’m just sad that the girls won’t be able to see their sister today,” he admitted. 

 

“They can see her tomorrow,” she said. “I just...I don’t want to deal with their father,” she admitted. “You understand, right?” 

 

FP kissed her tenderly. “Yeah, babe,” he said. “I understand. I don’t want to deal with him either.” 

 

“You don’t think they’ll be mad, do you? That we didn’t have them meet her right away?” 

 

“Nah, babe,” he said, and he hoped his tone was assuring, as he stroked her hair, not wanting her to have a meltdown over the fact that Betty and Polly weren’t there right that second to meet their little sister, whom he was reasonably certain would be just as exciting to the girls after they spent the night at their father’s, and Alice and Charlotte were released from the hospital and settled in at home. “Isn’t it better for them to meet her at home, where they won’t be exposed to all those germs?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she sniffled. “I just wish that we could  _ all  _ be here, you know? Jughead and Jellybean should be able to see her, too. And it sucks that they can’t.” 

 

“Jughead and Jellybean will be just as glad to see her when they come up on their school vacation,” he assured her. “And, Allie, we can show them the baby on video chat, or something,” he offered. “That way they’ve met her, and she’s not a surprise, or anything.” 

 

“I’d like that,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, I know that it’s stupid to be this emotional, I just love her so much, and it just makes me so sad that Gladys and Hal suck so much and won’t care about her  _ at all _ and what if they hate the kids for being excited, and then they decide they’re not anymore?” 

 

Charlotte gurgled happily in Alice’s arms, and she smiled down at her. “I think she likes me.” 

 

“Of course she likes you, babe,” FP said quickly, determined to assure her. “You’re her mom. Don’t babies know that shit?” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” she murmured. “She’s a pretty good present, isn’t she? Better than those reservations you made for us at that restaurant I know that you hate.” 

 

“You were ridiculously overdue,” he pointed out. “I figured that a few hours at a place that you liked would be enough to cheer you up a bit. I guess she doesn’t like the restaurant either.” He smirked. “She’s beautiful, Allie. I can’t believe that we made someone this damn beautiful.”

 

“She looks like you,” she commented, as she shifted the baby in her arms so that the little one was closer to him. “I’m so glad.”

 

“You think so?” FP asked, as he looped his arm around Alice, and held her close. “I think she’s got your eyes.” Charlotte stared at him, her gaze unblinking, and her eyes a beautiful blue, a blue that mirrored Alice’s. “Hey, Sugar Plum. I’m your daddy. Don’t tell Mommy, but I’m gonna teach you how to ride the bike.”

 

“I’m pretending I didn’t hear that,” Alice said, and she stifled a yawn. 

 

“You should get some sleep,” he whispered. “Charlotte and I will be fine. You need to rest.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, babe,” he said. “Don’t worry about it. We’re good.” 

 

“Okay,” she said, after a moment of silence. “Wake me up if you need me?” She gently tickled the baby’s belly. “Be good for Daddy, okay? He’s been waiting forever for you.” 

 

FP thought this was the best Valentine’s day ever, even though he had been unbelievably terrified when Alice had gone from being uncomfortable because she was a week overdue and still pregnant to being in absolute agony due to contraction after contraction, which he supposed made sense since Charlotte was her fourth child, and every book he had read said that it was possible for the baby to come fast, he’d just assumed that Charlotte was happy to stay put until the induction they’d scheduled for the following week. How was he to have known she didn’t approve? Sure, his wrist did kill, but the baby was here, and she was healthy, and there was no need for extended hospital stays and bills he couldn’t afford, for either one of the two most important people in his life. 

 

He loved Alice. 

 

He loved Charlotte, too, even though he had spent the last nine months in nervous anticipation for the baby, for her to be born, so he could finally be sure she was alright. It was surreal that the baby whom he had felt moving around in Alice just hours before was finally here, in his arms. 

 

“I love you, Charlotte,” he murmured. “You’re the best Valentine’s day present ever.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Why is Mommy with you?” Betty demanded of FP when she opened the door of her father’s house, and saw her mother in the car waiting. “She should be at home, resting. I thought you said that was important for the baby.” 

 

“Your mother had the baby,” FP told her, as she tugged his hand and led him down the hallway to where Polly and their bags were, noting with disappointment that her father had already taken his leave. It made Betty sad that her dad didn’t care about her little sister. “We just got released from the hospital, she wanted to come with me. Where is your father?”

 

“Downstairs,” Polly supplied. “Is Mom okay?”

 

“Mommy had Sugar Plum?” Betty demanded, all thoughts of how mean Dad was to not even say hi to FP when he came to get them leaving her mind. “Is she okay? When did she have her? When we get home, can I hold her?” 

 

“Yeah, she did,” he told her. “Last night. They’re both doing good, princess,” he said. “Yeah, you can hold her when we get home, both of you can.” She saw him glance at Polly. “If you want to, I mean. No pressure.” 

 

“What did you name her?” Polly asked, as she ambled over to them. “Come on, squirt,” she added, as she tugged on Betty’s ponytail. Betty scowled at her. “Let’s get ready to go home.” 

 

“I  _ am _ ready,” she whined. Betty really disliked the fact that she had missed the baby being born because Dad had insisted that he be allowed to see them on Valentine’s day. Even the fact that she had gotten to hang out with Archie did nothing to make her happy. “What  _ did _ you name her, though? Did you stick with Sugar Plum?”

 

“Charlotte,” FP told her and Polly. “We named her Charlotte.” 

 

Betty considered this. She had known that Sugar Plum  _ was _ a long shot of a name, even though she thought it was a super awesome one, and the baby had kicked for her whenever she’d called her that, but she knew how her mom was, and the fact that it hadn’t been picked wasn’t a surprise to her. Charlotte was a pretty name. 

 

“Do you think she’ll like me?” She held FP’s hand tightly as they walked out of the house on Elm Street, too excited about the fact that the baby had -- finally -- been born to pay much heed to a final goodbye to her father, or to acknowledge the fact that Archie was waving at her and Polly as they left the house. “I hope that she’ll like me, I mean, she’s my sister, right?”   
  


“Course she’s your sister, kiddo,” he said. “And, of course she’ll like you. She’ll like both of you.”

 

Betty cautiously approached her mother’s station wagon, not wanting to bother either her or the baby, and she peered into the car window, hoping to get a glimpse of the newborn. 

 

“They’re sleeping,” she announced, a pout forming on her lips. “I don’t want to bother them.” 

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” FP told her. “They’ll wake up soon enough,” he said. “Why don’t we go home, and then you and Polly can wake up your mother.”

 

“Can I sit up front with you?” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed. “Hop in.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Lookit, Polly, she’s awake,” Alice heard Betty’s voice say, rather excitedly, and she slowly opened her eyes to see that the two girls were somehow wedged into the seat she had sat in with the baby, and, more amazingly, both of them were eyeing said baby excitedly. “Look at what she’s wearing,” she continued. “My first Valentine’s day.” 

 

It was true. FP’s truck had needed to go to the cleaners, so Alice had insisted that he drive it home and pick up her station wagon, and he had been unable to resist stopping by the store and buying their one day old a new outfit, that proudly proclaimed she was celebrating the holiday. 

 

“FP bought that for her,” she whispered, trying to wake up fully. The previous evening had been one ordeal after another. She was fairly certain giving birth at the construction site would have been less stressful. At least there she wouldn’t have been woken up fruitlessly because people who didn’t know any better thought she should breastfeed. With the medications she was on, Alice hadn’t wanted to risk it. The baby was too precious to her, and she was far too neurotic, to do so, but she had come out from the experience feeling judged, and she already had half an OP-ED written about it in her mind. “You like it, girls?”   


Betty nodded. “Mommy, I’m so sad that I didn’t get to see her be born,” she informed her. “I wish that I could have.”

 

“Don’t be sad, Elizabeth. It’s okay. She’s still excited to meet the two of you.”

 

“I don’t think it was very fun, anyways, Betty,” Polly interjected. “You probably didn’t miss much.” 

 

“What happened to FP’s hand?” Betty questioned, her gaze not leaving the car seat that Charlotte was strapped into, and Alice admired both her eight year old and her one day old’s commitments to their staring contest. Charlotte was a rather placid baby. “I don’t remember him having a cast yesterday.” 

 

“Construction accident,” he supplied, after catching her eye in the rearview mirror. “Your mom surprised me when she said she thought your sister was coming, and I tripped and fell.” 

 

“I don’t think she  _ thought _ Charlotte was coming,” Betty pointed out. “I think that she  _ was _ coming.”

 

Alice felt herself blush a ferocious shade of red. “Your sister decided to prove me wrong, fairly quickly,” she told her. “But at first, yes, I did just think that I might be having some false contractions.”

 

“She’s silly,” Betty told her. “I want to hold her, Mommy.” 

 

“When we get inside,” she said. “You both can hold her. Maybe later you can help me give her a bottle.” 

 

Alice had been immediately settled on the couch, two attentive shadows on either side of her, and she’d taken the baby out of her carseat and settled her into Polly’s arms, allowing Betty to curl up against her while she waited her turn. Frankly, Alice was surprised Polly was willing to hold the baby at all. That development had been a shock. FP sat down beside Betty, who looked quite delighted to be sandwiched between her mother and stepfather. She knew that Betty adored FP, and she suspected the feeling was mutual. It was very sweet.

 

“Can we call her Lottie?” Polly asked. Alice blinked. “I know that she’s Charlotte, but, we’d all match if we called her Lottie.” 

 

“We can call her whatever you want,” FP said. “I think calling her Lottie is a fine idea.” 

 

“Of course we can,” she agreed. “You like the idea, Betty?”

 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“We’re not ever  _ really _ gonna match,” she said softly. “She’s going to be a Jones, and Polly and me are always gonna be stuck being Coopers. And when Lottie realizes that she won’t want to be my sister anymore.” 

 

“She’s--Elizabeth, that isn’t true,” Alice said. “Why on earth would you think that?”

 

“Dad said so,” she admitted. “I told him that it wasn’t true, but--”   
  


“Don’t pay your father any mind,” she settled on, through gritted teeth. “I’ll deal with him the next time I see him. He’s not telling the truth.”

 

“You promise, Mommy?”   
  


“I promise,” she said. “Don’t worry about what he says to you. He’s wrong, and he shouldn’t be saying those things.”

 

“I know,” she whispered. “That’s what Polly said after he said them. That made him mad.”

 

“You said that to your father?” 

 

“He’s wrong,” Polly said. “I might not be happy that the two of you got divorced, but Betty is excited about the baby, and he shouldn’t have said those things just to get a rise out of her.” She cleared her throat. “You should hold her now, Betty. She wants you.”

 

“You really think she wants me, Polly?” Betty’s eyes had lit up, and Polly nodded. Alice grinned at her. “She’s so big, Mommy.” 

 

“Ten pounds,” she informed her. “She’s a big girl.” 

 

“Gimme,” Betty said, as she reached for the baby. “Hi, Lottie. I love you.”

  
  



End file.
